Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Front/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening credits fall over opening scenes) The Archer is at warp. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Captain Taylor is briefing the crew on the mission. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sector four hundred thirty-two is a vital shipyard and sector to the Federation-Klingon Alliance forces, for months now the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance has been attacking it and the eighth fleet. The senior staff is shocked by this as Commander Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Didn't you inform Admiral Ross that we're not at 100%? Taylor sits in the front chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: (nods) Yeah I did but he wants the Archer there. Commander Williams leans back. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Scoffs): Captain we need to be in a Starbase for repairs not fighting another battle. Martin leans back. CMDR. MARTIN: William that's enough! LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Sorry sir. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Shields should be up to full power by the time we reach the system. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: Very good, Doctor how are our medical supplies? Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON: We are a bit low on supplies due to our own wounded but we should have enough for the battle. Taylor leans back in the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): I know we're damaged and we lost people but Starfleet needs us there and we'll show the Dominion that we're not going to back down now let's bring it. The senior staff leaves. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp as her nacelles go into the flat position. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Military Log Combat Date 54355.5. After three days at high warp we've arrived at sector four hundred thirty-two, so far we've not picked up the Eighth Fleet nor the Klingon Squadron. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE The crew are at their stations and ready for action. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Anything on sensors Sito? ENS. SITO: (off her console) Nothing yet Captain but I'm picking up some weapon signatures in the system, some match the Eighth Fleet and the Klingon fleet as well as a Dominion/Cardassian Battlegroup. Taylor turns to Martin. CMDR. MARTIN: Let's not jump to conclusions yet Marcia. Sensors beep. ENS. SITO: (off her console) Picking up tachyon surge directly ahead. Viewer shows a Klingon D-7 Battlecruiser decloak. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Shields up Captain? CAPT. TAYLOR: No keep them down Lieutenant, Sito send them our code to make sure that its us. ENS. SITO: Aye, Captain sending code now, they're standing down their disrupters wait picking something up its a huge tachyon surge behind the D-7! Viewer shows the entire Eighth, Klingon fleets and the repair yard decloaking, as Captain Taylor and Commander Martin get up from their chairs in utter shock by the sight of it. ENS. SITO: Captain Admiral Samuels is hailing us. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. Viewer changes to the bridge of the USS Cantabrian. VICE ADM. SAMUELS (On viewer): Sorry to sneak up on you like that Archer. CAPT. TAYLOR: It's ok sir we're here to help. VICE ADM. SAMUELS (On viewer): By all means enter formation with the fleet Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: (nods) Aye, Sir. Hail ends. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) You heard the Admiral Ensign put us in formation of the fleet. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. Taylor has a worried look on her face. EXT-SPACE The Archer enters formation with the fleet. (End of Act One, fade out) (End of Act One, Fade out)